


Three Months After

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Ballie Fluff [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Allie lives, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Just had to, Lots of kissing, Post S4 Finale, and some cuddling, bea lives, come on this is wentworth, it's all good in the jungle, lots of swearing, major fluff, of course there's swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since the Freak attacked both Allie and Bea. A still healing Bea returns to Wentworth to reunite with her friends and the love of her life. It may take her a while to fully heal...but Queen Bea is back, bitches! And she's ready to do anything to ensure her family's safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Months After

**Author's Note:**

> So....it's been years since I last wrote a fic, this is my first one back. I truly hope everyone will like it, my only goal is to steal a smile from you, guys. Fuck knows this fandom needs some fluff and I just wanted to add to that. That's all.

**DISCLAIMER:: I don’t own Wentworth nor the characters. I’m just borrowing them to play for a little while.**

 

It had been almost three months since the Freak had attacked both Allie and Bea. Maybe it had been luck, maybe fate or a miracle, but they both had survived and the Freak had been locked up away from everyone and her net of paid-allies had fallen, including Jake Stewart.

Allie had been released from the hospital two months after the attack and she was getting stronger every day. The doctor had ordered her to not skip meals and to exercise regularly so Maxine and Boomer had taken it upon themselves to be her coaches. They went easy on her, mindful of the fact that she had been in the hospital until not long before. But Liz made sure she ate healthy, or as healthy as one could in prison, and Maxine and Boomer coached her work out routines. If it had been any other moment, Allie would have felt a little bothered, but she didn’t feel that way at all because she knew the other H1 women were just looking after her. At first Allie thought they did it just because they were Bea’s friends but she had come to realized that they did it just because they were good people. And they liked her. They enjoyed her presence.

 _‘If only Bea could see me now,’_ Allie thought to herself every time she was working out with her friends. She missed Bea, missed her girlfriend so fucking much it was driving her mad. She hadn’t been allowed to see her when she was still in the hospital (although Mr Jackson had arranged a phone call that left them both a crying mess) but now she had been back in Wentworth for a month and she was dying to see her beloved redhead again.

 _‘Bea’s coming back today,’_ Allie kept on telling herself during the whole day, trying to keep her nerves and anxiety at bay. She just wanted to see Bea, hug her and kiss her….it was extremely difficult to wait more time after three months. Bea would be confined to medical for the time being and Allie and the rest of the H1 crew just couldn’t wait.

The H1 crew had decided to stay in their unit instead of going outside for rec time, all of them expectant and nervous about Bea’s return that day. Boomer was lying on the couch watching some telly while Allie played cards with Liz, Maxine, Sonia and Doreen at the table…and loosing spectacularly because she was so unfocused.

“Anyone want a cuppa?” Liz asked as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

“Nah, I’m good,” Doreen said as she shuffled the cards.

“I do, please,” Maxine said.

“So do I. I’ll help you, Liz,” Sonia added and stood up as well to go help.

“Allie, would ya like a cuppa, love?” Liz asked, looking back at the younger blonde, who seemed lost in her own world, staring at her hands above the table.

But Allie didn’t answer. Maxine placed her hand on the blonde’s arm, causing Allie to get out of her state.

“You alright, Allie?” The dark-haired woman asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Allie responded with a small smile.

“Would ya like a cuppa, love?” Liz repeated gently. She didn’t want to startle the younger blonde. God knew the poor girl had enough in her mind.

“Sure. Thanks, Liz,” Allie replied and nodded.

Maxine leaned in a bit and gave her an understanding look.

“Are you nervous about later?” She asked.

“Can’t say I’m not, Maxie,” Allie sighed but then she bit her lower lip, trying to contain her smile. She knew that the ever-observant Maxine could see right through her, though. “Bea’s comin’ back today,” she added with barely contained glee, as if she needed to hear it again and again.

Maxine grinned and nodded, her hand taking one of Allie’s and squeezing it gently.

“I know, hon. I’m sure you’ll see her soon,” she says, wanting to reassure her friend.

“Ladies,” Will Jackson said as he entered the unit and approached the table. “How are you all today?”

“We’re all good, Mr Jackson,” Doreen told him, the women echoing her words.

“How are ya, Mr J?!” Boomer yelled from her place on the couch, making the tall man laugh.

“I’m good, Boomer, just fine. Glad to hear you all are good.” He nodded and then looked at Allie. “And you, Novak?”

“Do ya really gotta ask, Mr Jackson?” Allie said and chuckled, the guard chuckling along. Then she hesitated for a second but willed herself to ask. “Is there any news on Bea, Mr Jackson?”

“Took ya long enough to ask, Novak,” Will laughed again and shook his head. “Actually, I do have good news for ya. Bea’s gettin’ settled in medical as we speak. Liz, you and Doreen can go see her now.”

“Really? Oh that’s great news!” Doreen said with a smile.

“Well, that really is good news,” Liz added, smiling as well.

“Is there any chance I will be allowed to see her, Mr Jackson?” Allie asked him. A part of her was ready to beg, but she knew it wasn’t Mr Jackson’s decision. The guard had been kind enough when she was in the hospital and she couldn’t be more grateful. But she needed to know.

“Ya know that’s not my call, Allie,” he told her ruefully. “But you hang in there, ‘kay? If you can’t see her today, you can try to talk to the Governor tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Mr Jackson,” Allie said gratefully.

“Alright. Have a good day, ladies,” he said as he backed away. He held back a smile as he walked out of the unit. It was truly endearing how in love Bea and Allie were. He had been a little bit surprised at first, everyone had been. But he had seen just how in love they were and he was truly happy for them, specially Bea. The woman deserved some happiness after all the shit she had been through.

“Okay…Liz, we’re goin’, right?” Doreen asked her fellow peer worker. She left the deck of cards she was holding on the table and stood up.

“Yes, ‘course, Dor,” Liz said and put down the mug she was holding on the counter.

“Don’t worry, Liz. I’ll take care of the tea,” Sonia told her as she took over the tea making.

They all looked towards the entrance of the unit when someone cleared her throat. Kaz was standing in the entrance, alone. She waited until she saw Maxine nod to fully enter the unit. She may have been the current Top Dog but she wasn’t stupid enough to enter the H1 unit without announcing herself first.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” she said politely.

Maxine nodded again as she turned in her seat. It was an unspoken agreement that without Bea present, Maxine was the leader of the H1 crew. So it was up to her to deal with the current Top Dog.

“Kaz, to what do we owe the pleasure? What can we do for ya?” Maxine asked, keeping her tone equally polite. Personally, she didn’t like the woman but ever since becoming Top Dog, Kaz had been trying to keep the peace not only between the women of the prison but specially between the H1 and H3 crews. So Maxine was willing to give her at least a minimum of respect.

“I have some good news, actually, for Allie,” Kaz said when she stopped by the table and shot a small smile towards the younger blonde. Allie didn’t look at her…and it hurt like hell. But she wasn’t going to force Allie to forgive her. Kaz knew she had fucked everything up with her and it was all her fault. “Half an hour before dinner, Miles’ gonna come get ya and take you to medical to see Bea.”

Allie’s head shot up and her disbelieving eyes stared at Kaz, obviously shocked.

“What?” She finally asked, not quite believing her ears.

“You’ll be allowed to go in today and then on the weekend. It’s all arranged and approved by the Governor,” Kaz added. “Figured Liz and Doreen would go see her now and could give her the heads up.”

“…Why, Kaz?” Allie asked. She knew the woman, and Kaz never did anything for no reason, specially not when it involved Bea Smith.

“Call it a…peace offering. Bea should get it,” Kaz finally said and shrugged as she begun to turn around to leave. “Have a good day, ladies,” she added as she walked away.

Allie stared at the now empty space. She couldn’t fucking believe it. She would be allowed to see Bea! She wanted to cry and shout it from the rooftops! She felt Maxine grab her hands and pulling her into a warm hug. Allie melted into her friend’s embrace and rested her head on the taller woman’s shoulder, smiling like a loon.

“You’ll see Bea, honey! See? I told ya it’d all work out,” Maxine told her, gently tightening her hold on the smaller woman in her arms. She felt so happy that her friend was okay and that soon she and her beloved would be reunited.

“Focus on the positive, love. You’ll see Bea in a couple of hours,” Liz told her and patted Allie’s shoulder in a motherly way.

“Please, tell her I love her for me, will ya?” Allie told the older blonde as she parted from Maxine. She placed her hand on top of Liz’s on her shoulder.

“‘Course I will, love,” Liz told her and gave her a warm short hug before leaving with Doreen.

 

*********************

 

Liz and Doreen walked through the halls, quickly heading towards the medical bay. It didn’t take them long, and when they entered the hallway, they saw the Governor Vera Bennett closing the door to one of the rooms behind her. The Governor instantly noticed them and stopped right outside of the room, nodding to them with a kind look on her face.

“I imagine you’re here to see Smith,” Vera said, even though she knew she didn’t need to.

“Yeah. Mr Jackson told us we could come, Ms Bennett,” Doreen told her. She was looking towards the window of the room but the curtains had been drawn shut so no one could see in.

“You two are peer workers so yes, you are allowed to see her now,” Vera said and nodded.

“Ms Bennett, is it true you’ll let Allie in? That you and Kaz talked?” Liz asked, wanting to hear the confirmation from the Governor herself before saying anything to Bea.

“I was going to allow it anyway before Proctor came to talk to me but yes, it’s true,” Vera replied and had to hold back a smile at the obvious happiness on the women’s faces.

“Thank you, Ms Bennett,” Liz said, grateful for Bea and Allie.

“No need, Liz,” Vera said as she stepped aside and tilted her head to the side. “You can go in now, I’m sure you want to see Bea.”

Liz and Doreen thanked the Governor one more time before entering the room. They saw the nurse first, who shook her head exasperated by Bea’s antics, as she went back to her desk, completely set on ignoring her annoying patient.

“Liz! Doreen!” Bea was resting on the hospital bed, still wearing a hospital gown, the sheet around her hips. She was in a semi-sitting position, the top part of the bed pulled up so she wouldn’t be as uncomfortable. Although given her condition, being comfortable was almost impossible. Bea was pale and looked like she had been through the wringer. But she was alive and both Liz and Doreen knew that was what mattered. “Liz…Dor…You’re here,” Bea repeated their names as she smiled, her voice slightly raspy as if she hadn’t used it much in the past three months. Or, knowing Bea, she had been screaming at the hospital staff too much.

“Oh, Bea…” Liz hurried to the redhead’s side and hugged her as gently as she could, Bea returning the hug with equal affection.

“How are ya, Bea?” Doreen asked as she stood on the other side of the bed and got her turn to hug their friend. “God, we missed ya, sweetie.”

“I missed ya guys, too,” Bea said and smiled again.

“How are you feelin’, love?” Liz asked.

“I’m good, Liz. Kinda tired and sore as fuck but I’m fine,” Bea replied, shrugging slightly. “Just goin’ fuckin’ insane being in here, ya know?”

“Have they told you how long you’ll be here?” Doreen asked, hoping they wouldn’t keep her for too long more than necessary because she knew Bea would drive herself mad.

“They said at least a week, if I keep on healin’ nicely,” Bea answered and then gave them an expectant look. “How’s Allie? Is she okay?” She hadn’t had any contact with Allie since Mr Jackson had allowed them to talk on the phone and it was driving her up the wall. She needed to know her beloved was okay.

Liz and Doreen shared a chuckle. They had tried to guess how long it would take for Bea to ask about her girlfriend.

“She’s doing great, Bea. And she’s going bonkers missin’ ya, Bea,” Doreen said, teasing her friend with a grin.

Bea threw her head back against the pillow and groaned because she knew she was going to get teased by her friends.

“Don’t start, Dor,” she said, hoping her friends wouldn't tease too much given her condition. Or at least wait until she’s out of medical to give her a hard time.

“Oi, give her a break, Dor,” Liz chastised her friend lightly but she was smiling. “Allie really misses ya but we’ve all been doing our very best to be there for her, Bea.”

“Thank you, guys. Thank you so much,” Bea told them, grateful. She felt extremely grateful that her friends have been there for Allie, not leaving her beloved alone.

“No need to thank, Bea. We love Allie. She’s part of the family now,” Doreen told her sincerely.

“She asked me to tell you she loves ya very much, dear,” Liz told her and reached out to caress her friend’s hair lightly, much like a mother would. “And we have great news for ya.”

“What is it?” Bea asked, leaning into her friend’s soothing motherly caress. Liz and Doreen shared an excited look and Bea noticed it. “C’mon, tell me.”

“Well… Ms Bennett and Kaz talked and Ms Bennett approved to let Allie come visit you,” Doreen said with a huge grin on her face.

Bea’s eyes widened in surprised.

“Really? They’ll let Allie come see me?” Bea asked in disbelief, her lips trembling lightly at the news.

“Yes, love! Ms Miles will bring her over a bit before dinner time,” Liz replied, grinning.

Bea closed her eyes to stop herself from weeping like a baby at the news and pressed her head back into the pillow. She couldn’t wait to see Allie, her beautiful beloved Allie…

“Fuck, I’m already a mess,” Bea said and wiped a few stray tears with the back of her hand.

“It’s okay, love. It’s understandable,” Liz commented and patted her friend’s shoulder. “Just have some more patience and you’ll see her soon.”

Bea nodded…but then frowned slightly when Doreen’s words came back to her mind.

“Did ya say that Kaz was involved?” She asked, the wheels in her mind already turning.

“Yeah. She spoke with Ms Bennett and then told us,” Doreen replied, nodding along her words. “She said to call it a peace offering. That you’d get it.”

Bea’s frown disappeared as she nodded because yes, she got it. _‘Peace offering, indeed,’_ she thought to herself and hoped it would last.

“Do you think it truly is a peace offerin’, Bea?” Liz asked, curious.

“Don’t know for sure but let’s hope so, Liz,” Bea answered honestly. The redhead shook her head; she didn’t want to think about it for the moment. “I’m too fuckin’ exhausted to think ‘bout this shit, right now. Sorry.”

“No, no, no. It’s okay, Bea. We understand. You need to rest so you can heal. I imagine that bein’ stabbed ain’t fun,” Doreen said, trying to keep the conversation and mood light, for the moment.

“Multiple stab wounds are a bitch but the healing process is worse. Fuckin’ annoyin’, ya know? I’m bloody itchy and sore as fuck,” Bea commented as she used her hands to make herself more comfortable on the bed. Liz and Doreen instantly moved to help her but she shook her head. She could do it.

“Wait, Bea…Multiple?” Liz asked, obviously surprised. That wasn’t what they had been told. “How many times were you stabbed? No one told us it was more than one.”

“Doctor reckons 10 or 12. No one’s quite sure but that’s ‘bout it,” the redhead said easily, as if it wasn’t a big deal, making her friends gasp in shock.

“Ooohh fuck!” Was all Doreen managed to say. “You got stabbed 10 times, Bea?” She asked, half in shock and half in disbelief.

“Bloody hell…” Was all Liz was able to mutter.

“Don’t say anythin’, alright? I’ll tell the others when I get out but don’t say anythin’ yet,” Bea begged her friends. She didn’t want the others to worry more than necessary.

“Alright, we won’t say anything, love,” Liz agreed with a nod. “But make sure to rest and heal, ‘kay? Don’t push yourself too much. We want you back in one piece.”

“I know, and I won’t. I promise.” It was a promise Bea intended to keep. She knew she needed to take care of herself if she wanted to be okay, to get back on her feet. She owes it to herself, to Allie and to all her friends.

 

*********************

 

When Liz and Doreen returned to the H1 unit, they found Maxine and Sonia styling Allie’s hair while Boomer made tea in the kitchen.

“What are you lot doing?” Liz asked as she sat on one of the chairs, across the table from the younger blonde.

“We thought we could distract Allie by doing her hair and make-up,” Maxine replied as she brushed the blonde hair in her hands.

“They already did my nails,” Allie said with a happy smile. She held out her hands for Liz to see her recently clipped and filed short nails that Maxine had painted a nice red colour. Allie truly appreciated her friends’ attempts to distract her.

“Here ya go, Blondie,” Boomer said and placed a steamy cup of tea in front of Allie. “Sure ya don’t want me to spike it up for ya?” She asked with a grin.

“Thanks, Booms. But it’s early for that…and Bea would kick both your ass and mine if I show up to visit her with booze in my breath,” Allie joked and laughed, her friends laughing along, Boomer being the loudest of all. She truly loved Boomer: the taller woman was hilarious.

“Let’s see… I’m not Bea but I learnt a thing or two from her,” Maxine said with a chuckle as she picked up the hand mirror and gave it to Allie to check her out her hair. “What you think?”

“Good thing you’re not Bea or I’d have to kiss ya,” Allie joked and Maxine laughed as the blonde checked her hair. Maxine had trimmed it just a bit and gave it some nice movement. “I like it, thanks. Looks great, Maxie. You too, Sonia.”

“Not a problem, dear. You look lovely,” Sonia commented with a small smile.

“Glad you like it, sweetie,” Maxine said as she started to pack the instruments she had used.

Doreen went to make tea while Boomer and Sonia sat around the table, so they all could talk.

“So…” Allie took a sip from her tea and looked at Liz. “Did you see Bea? How is she?” The blonde asked, trying to keep her cool.

“She’s fine, love. Sore and tired but she’s fine. She sends everyone her love and she’s really excited to see ya,” Liz replied with a smile.

Doreen walked back to the table and smiled at Allie. She wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind and squeezed her gently.

“I promised her I’d give ya a hug for her,” Doreen said as she let go of the blonde.

“Thanks, Dor,” Allie said gratefully with a smile, touched by the gesture. “So, she’s really okay?” She just needed to ask again, she needed the reassurance.

“She is, love. And she already wants to get out of medical,” Liz laughed and everyone laughed along because that was so like Bea.

“That’s our Bea!” Boomer cracked out laughing.

“True. If she wants to get out already, then she must be okay,” Maxine giggled, trying to not burst out laughing like Boomer.

“She really can’t wait to see you,” Doreen commented as she sat next to Allie with her own cup of tea. She grinned at the blonde. “She’s got it bad for ya, girl. What did ya do to our Bea?” Doreen joked, nudging the blonde with her shoulder.

“Trust me, Dor…You don’t wanna know,” Allie joked back with the cheekiest grin she could muster and a raised eyebrow.

“Oooooooohhh!!!” The women echoed as they all burst out laughing at the implications.

Allie delicately sipped from her cup as everyone laughed. She was holding back her laughter, as well.

“Bea would kick your arse for sayin’ that in public,” Maxine said, only half-joking.

“Nah. I got my ways of convincing her,” Allie said mischievously and they all burst out laughing again. It felt so good to be able to joke and laugh all together once again, now that they knew their Bea was just fine and everything would get back to normal.

 

*********************

 

  
As Ms Miles led Allie towards her lover, she took as many deep breaths as she could, willing her racing heart to calm down and her palms not to sweat. She was nervous and anxious to see her lover. They hadn’t seen each other since that amazing night together, since before everything went to hell… _‘Keep it together, Allie. You can do this,’_ she coached herself as she walked.

 

“I’ll come get you. You have 30 minutes, Novak. So no funny business,” Linda Miles said, a little smirk pulling at her lips.

 _‘You think you’re so funny, bitch,’_ Allie thought to herself as she held back an eye roll.

“Sure thing, Ms Miles,” the blonde said instead. It wouldn’t do her good to be a smartass with the screws right now. Specially when she was so close to seeing Bea; they were already in the hallway and Allie for a second couldn’t believe it.

“In you go, then,” Linda said and opened the door to the medical room. She motioned with her hand and Allie took another deep breath before entering the room.

Ms Miles closed the door behind her and Allie had to stop herself from rushing too much, specially when she realized that not even _‘nurse Ratchet’_ was around, that they were alone. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she walked further into the room.

“Bea?” She asked softly, not wanting to startle her girlfriend. The blonde couldn't help to smile a little as she stepped closer to the bed. Bea was fast asleep on the bed, her hands loosely over the sheet on her stomach. Knowing they were alone helped her relax.

There was a chair next to the bed so Allie tried to not make noise as she sat as close as possible. Carefully, she grabbed one of Bea’s hands, leaned her elbows on the edge of the bed and gently pressed her forehead to the back of her lover’s hand. Her hand was warm and Allie could feel the tears pooling in her eyes because yes, her Bea was truly alive and right there and they would be alright…Now everything would be alright…

“I love you so much, Bea Smith,” she whispered and pressed her lips lovingly to the back of the hand she was holding. “Fuck, Bea…Almost lost you, you hard-headed storm of a woman…” The tears were rolling down her cheeks but she really couldn’t care less. Feeling Bea’s hand in hers and her warm and knowing Bea was alive was making all the stress from the past three months fade away and Allie just couldn’t hold herself back anymore…

A part of her wanted to awake her lover: she needed to see her eyes, hear her voice, feel her lips. But the other part of her didn’t want to: she knew Bea was still healing and needed to rest. But the eager side of her won so she put Bea’s hand down and stood up, leaning closer to her girlfriend. She wiped away the tears with her free hand, she didn’t want to cry anymore for the time being, and hesitated before reaching out with her hand to cup Bea’s jaw as gently as possible.

“Bea? Can you wake up for me, babe? Please?” Allie said raising her voice a bit. Her hand caressed Bea’s jaw line. “C’mon, Bea. Please, wake up for me, babe…”

Bea begun to stir, leaning into the oh-familiar touch. She moaned a mix of soreness and sleep and Allie couldn’t help herself and smiled wide.

“Bea? Can you hear me? C’mon, babe,” Allie gently encouraged her.

Bea slowly woke up and for a moment, she couldn’t believe the vision before her. Was Allie really there? She had dreamt of her so many times in the past three months, when she managed to sleep of course, that for a moment it was hard to believe…

“….Allie? Is…that you?” Bea whispered in disbelief, her voice raspy with sleep. She blinked, trying to lift the fog of sleep from her brain. She didn’t know how long she had been asleep. “Allie?”

“Hey there… Yeah, it’s me, babe,” Allie said, smiling as she cups her lover’s face with both hands.

“You’re here… Alliecat…” Bea’s voice broke slightly as her shaky hands reached out to grab her girlfriend’s head and pulled her closer.

The two women rested their foreheads together, both of them shaking with barely contained tears and emotions. Their lips met in a sweet gentle kiss as their tears begun to flow free, not that either woman cared.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here, Allie,” Bea said between kisses. “I missed you, beautiful, so much…” Her lips trembled but Allie kissed her again, their lips joining them as their poured their souls into each other.

“Me too, Bea. Me too.” Allie hugged the older woman as tight and carefully as she could. It was a little uncomfortable for her to be leaning in so much but Allie couldn’t care less. She just didn’t want to put any pressure on Bea’s healing body but she didn’t want to part either.

“Let me look at you, gorgeous,” Bea said and focused on her girlfriend’s face when Allie pulled away a little. Her hands wiped away the tears from the blonde’s cheeks and the redhead smiled. “God, you’re so fuckin’ beautiful…”

“Don’t lie, I’m a bloody mess, with all this crying,” Allie laughed and shook her head lightly.

“You and me both,” Bea laughed back but then winced in pain. She pressed her hands against her stomach over the sheet and breathed in and out, the jolt of pain fading away slowly.

“Shit, are you okay?” Allie asked alarmed as she pulled away to give her enough room.

“Yeah, I am. Just bloody sore and stiff, don’t worry,” Bea answered and shook her head to dismiss her girlfriend’s concern. She didn’t want Allie to worry.

“You sure, Bea?” Allie asked, needing to be sure that her beloved was fine.

“Yeah, I am. It just takes a while to heal and I’m sore as fuck. But I’m okay, Allie,” Bea reassured her firmly. She had healed internally just fine, her scars were healing nicely, but her muscles were stiff and sore and her whole torso was bothering her.

Allie stared at her lover for a long minute, her eyes searching for any sign of hidden pain. Bea stared right back into her baby blue eyes, wanting to reassure her that she was truly fine.

“Come here,” Bea said and slowly scooted to her left, leaving the right side of the bed free. She groaned with the effort, small jolts of pain shooting across her abs but she soldiered on. It felt pretty much like pulling a back muscle over and over and Bea didn’t like it one bit, she was done with it already. But for the time being she had to put up with it.

“You shouldn’t be doin’ that, Bea,” Allie said, her hands hovering over her girlfriend’s body, not quite knowing how to help her get settled.

“I’m fine, Allie,” Bea said as she finally settled. She took a deep breath and then patted the space she had made. It would be a snug fit but neither of them minded being pressed together, of course. “Come here…”

“Are you sure I won’t hurt you?” Allie asked as she walked around the bed.

“Just don’t touch my abs,” Bea replied as Allie gently lied on her side next to her on the bed. It was indeed a snug fit but the blonde snuggled to her right side and laid her head on her shoulder. Bea lifted her right arm and wrapped it around the younger woman and she sighed, content and relieved to have her girlfriend once again in her arms. “I wanna hold my beautiful girl for as long as I can,” she added, not bothering to hold back her smile.

“God, Bea…” Allie’s hand reached up and placed it over her lover’s breast, right over her heart. She could feel Bea’s heart beating beneath her fingertips and she let it wash over her, wiping away all the worry and stress from the past three months. Bea’s left hand covered hers and entwined their fingers together, keeping their joined hands over her heart because she knew Allie wanted to keep them there.

“I know, Allie,” the redhead sighed.

“Did Liz and Doreen tell ya it was Kaz who arranged this with Ms Bennett?” Allie looked up at the older woman. “She said it was a peace offering. Do ya think it’s true?”

“Certainly hope so but don’t know, Alliecat,” Bea replied, a smile on her lips at using her girlfriend’s nickname, one that only she used. The blonde let out a giggle at that. “But let’s not worry ‘bout that, right now, beautiful. Let’s focus on us.”

“You’re right, let’s focus on us. We’re both alive and we’re gonna be okay and that’s all that matters. Right?”

“Yes, it is,” Bea smirked as a thought occurred to her. She knew she and Allie would have to have a talk about everything that happened with the Freak and their attacks, but right now she just wanted them to be, to enjoy being together. At least for a little bit. So she decided to keep the conversation light. “So how long were you pervin’ on me while I was asleep?” She joked, getting a chuckle in return.

“I wasn’t pervin’!” Allie laughed but then she gave her girlfriend one of her trademarked mischievous smirks. “Just ya looked so cute I didn’t wanna awake ya, babe.”

Bea let out a slightly pained snort at that.

“I’m not cute,” she argued half-heartedly.

“Oh, yeah, you are,” Allie bantered back. She loved seeing the oh-so-familiar blush expanding over her girlfriend’s cheeks. _‘Still got it,’_ she thought to herself.

“Piss off,” Bea snorted again. She truly missed their bantering. Allie always knew how to make her laugh and feel light and worry-free.

Allie lifted her head and rested her forehead against her girlfriend’s their noses touching and making them both grin like fools.

“You really are, babe…” the blonde whispered, her lips brushing against the redhead’s with every word.

“Shut up and kiss me, Alliecat,” Bea whispered before her lips met Allie’s once again.

When Ms Miles opened the door, not caring if she interrupted anything, the two women were still sharing lazy kisses on the bed, snuggled up together. And Linda had to hold back an eye roll.

“Time’s up, Novak,” she said, her annoyance evident in her voice.

“Sure thing, Ms Miles,” Allie said and pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s one last time. “See ya later, ‘kay?”

“Okay,” it was all Bea said, not wanting to say anything else in front of the guard.

“C’mon, Novak.”

“Comin’, Ms Miles,” Allie said cheerfully as she stood up. She sent a wink to Bea before following the guard out the door.

Bea watched her go and sighed, content. Her heart and head felt a hundred times lighter after seeing Allie. She knew she had to recover fully, she had to get better, for herself and for Allie.

Few minutes later the door opened again and Bea looked up at her new visitor. She steeled herself and nodded, giving her silent permission for the older woman to enter. The older blonde closed the door behind herself and stepped closer.

“Kaz…”

“Bea…”

 

*********************

 

It took two weeks for Bea to return to gen pop. Her abs were still sore as fuck and stiff and she knew that, exactly as if pulling a muscle, it would take more time to heal completely. Her back was also stiff but she was fine and she knew exactly what to do.

“Is everyone outside?” Bea asked the guard escorting her. Mr Jackson looked back at her and nodded.

“It’s rec time,” Will answered, his voice gentle. He could see how Bea was walking slowly, her back not straight and her shoulders slumping slightly. He guessed she must be in pain still. “The Governor thought it was better to release you now so you could go to H1 and not have to deal with everyone all at once,” he added, keeping his voice low. Bea nodded her understanding.

“Thank you. But I think I’ll go to the yard, Mr Jackson,” Bea said, decided.

“You sure, Bea?” Will asked, a bit surprised.

“Yes,” Bea confirmed with a firm nod.

Will noticed it immediately when they approached the outer door that led to the yard. Bea straightened her back, kept her head high and started to walk normally, as if she didn’t feel any pain or discomfort at all. He nodded to himself as he let her though the door because he understood what she was doing.

Bea finally stepped into the yard and stood in place for a moment. She knew the women were looking at her, and she detected both admiration and fear in their eyes for the woman who had survived not one but two attacks from the Freak and took her down. Bea stood there, sleeves rolled up and hands in the pockets of her teal pants, looking as tough and powerful as ever. Bea knew that now they all remembered exactly who she was.

Bea saw her crew making their way over and there was nothing she wanted more than to hug them and bask in their love and comfort. But she had work to do…

She held out her hand, fingers extended. Maxine automatically got the silent message and stopped the other women, including Allie. Bea held out a single finger as her eyes scanned the yard. She saw Maxine nod in understanding and she started to walk.

The women parted like the sea as she walked but Bea wasn’t even looking at them. She had her eyes locked on her target.

Current Top Dog Kaz stood up from the table where she was sitting with her crew when she saw Bea approaching her with a determined look on her face. Kaz leaned back on the edge of the wooden table and waited. Her crew went to stand, thinking there would be troubles but she shook her head. Kaz knew there wouldn’t be troubles.

“Kaz,” Bea nodded as she stopped in front of the Top Dog.

“Bea,” Kaz responded the nod. “Good to see you’re back, Bea,” she added politely.

“It’s good to be back,” Bea said as her eyes glanced around, noting how all the women were looking at them, wondering and expectant.

They **both** knew all the women were looking at them, and the screws were suddenly alert, expecting troubles.

“I think they’re expectin’ us to fight,” Kaz said and nodded towards the screws as she gave a humourless chuckle.

“That’s a shame. Couldn’t be further from the truth. Right, Kaz?” Bea said with a little smirk.

“Absolutely, Bea. We’re just finishing that conversation from a few months ago,” Kaz said and nodded as if it was obvious. “We both want the same thing… Peace, for everyone. No more fighting, no more pissing matches.”

“You know my conditions, Kaz. No more drugs, no one else gets ganged. No more bullshit,” Bea said firmly.

“United we can make this place better and safer for all the women. But we have to remain an united front, for everyone’s sake,” Kaz begun and for a moment Bea thought she would go off on one of her speeches.

 _‘Thank fuck it’s not another speech,’_ Bea thought to herself.

“I agree, Kaz. But I gotta know you agree to my conditions,” Bea said, wanting to hear it.

“I do, Bea. The women in this prison have suffered enough, don’t you think?”

“Yes, they have,” Bea nodded in agreement.

Kaz took a step closer and so did Bea.

“You’ll always be Queen Bea in here,” the blonde said, a hint of an amused smirk on her lips. “And every woman remembers that, now.”

“True,” Bea nodded. “But you’re the Top Dog now and I intend to work with ya, not against ya,” she added with confidence.

Kaz nodded again and looked around at the women for a moment before looking back at Bea.

“Spread the word then, everyone. **Queen Bea** and the **Top Dog** declare peace for everyone. **An united front** ,” Kaz announced for everyone to hear, as if the women hadn’t heard the entire exchange.

Bea extended her arm silently just as Kaz extended hers. They grasped each other’s forearms, pulling the other close into a sort of hug.

“Better keep your word,” Bea whispered so only Kaz could hear her.

“I will. For her,” Kaz whispered back and they shared an understanding look as they pulled apart.

“Now, if you excuse me, Kaz… I’ve got an important meetin’ to attend,” Bea smirked as she stepped back.

“Be my guest, Bea. Have a nice day,” Kaz said and held back laughter because she could see right through Bea’s stupid excuse.

“You too,” Bea said and turned around, marching towards the entrance of H1, knowing her friends wouldn't be too far behind.

She kept her pace all the way back to her unit. Her abs and back were killing her but she wasn’t going to relax until she was inside of her safe space.

She couldn’t help to smile a little as she walked inside her unit and headed straight to the couch. So many times the prison walls seemed so stifling, so smothering, but she felt glad to be back. She truly missed the unit. Bea let out a relieved moan as she sat on the comfortable couch and leaned back, the tension in her abs dissipating slowly.

“Fuck,” she breathed out and closed her eyes as her body relaxed.

“Thought I was the only one allowed to make ya swear like that,” Allie’s teasing voice drifted towards Bea as the blonde entered the unit.

Bea couldn’t help to let out a chuckle as she lifted her head and looked at her girlfriend. She bit her tongue because she saw the rest of the crew were behind her.

“Piss off,” she scoffed instead but Allie knew she was being playful, not serious. The redhead’s eyes landed on her friends and she smiled. “Hey…”

It took a bit of an effort to stand up again and she couldn’t quite mask a groan but she did it anyway before approaching her friends, just as Maxine stepped up first, as always.

“How are you, honey?” The dark-haired woman asked as she wrapped her strong arms around her friend. “Oh, Bea, it’s so good to have you back…”

“It’s good to be back, Max. And I’m good, I’m good,” Bea said as she relaxed into her best friend’s embrace. Maxine hugged her close and Bea hugged her back as tight as she could. “I missed ya, Maxie.”

“I miss you too, Bea,” Maxine said, happy to have her best friend back.

“C’mon, Maxie! I wanna hug Bea too!” Boomer said excitedly and the two women parted laughing at their friend’s enthusiasm.

“Be careful, Booms. Gentle,” Maxine warned her other best friend gently.

Bea shook her head at her second in command with a grin.

“Oh piss off, Max. Come here, Booms!” Bea laughed and opened her arms wide to receive her excited friend.

“I missed ya, Bea. This place ain’t the same without ya,” Boomer said and tried to hug Bea as gently as she could. She tried not to tear up but she couldn’t help herself: she truly missed her. “I fuckin’ love ya, Bea. Thought we lost ya for sure this time. Don’tcha fuckin’ do that again! Ya hear?”

“Oh, Booms…I fuckin’ love ya too, ya know? And I promise, I ain’t goin’ anywhere.” Bea cradled her friends’ head gently in her hands and stared into her dark eyes. “You guys ain’t gettin’ rid of me so easily,” she joked, her eyes tearing up as well.

“You’re like a fuckin’ cat, Bea. Got 9 bloody lives and all,” Boomer joked back as she let go of her friend and wiped her tears away.

“Don’t tell anyone, it’s my secret,” Bea joked and winked, making Boomer laugh. She chuckled and then turned to get her hugs from Doreen and Liz. Their visits, along with Allie’s, had kept her sane when she was in medical.

“How are you feelin’, Bea?” Doreen asked, smiling.

“Yeah. How are ya, love?” Liz echoed as she hugged the redhead.

“I’m sore and stiff as fuck but I’m good,” Bea answered honestly after letting go of Liz.

“We are all glad to have you back, Bea,” Sonia said and patted the redhead’s back.

“Thanks, Sonia. I’m truly glad to be back,” Bea said smiling at the older woman.

“Ya know, I’m not sure whether to be offended or flattered that you me left for the end,” Allie teased as she sauntered closer to her favourite redhead.

Bea rolled her eyes but she was still smiling.

“Fuck off, you…” She grabbed the blonde’s hands and pulled her flush against her own body, her arms automatically circling her waist. “Definitely flattered,” Bea whispered before kissing her chastely on the lips, fully aware of their snickering friends behind her. “Oh grow up, you lot!” She shouted over her shoulder at their friends, who right down laughed.

Bea shook her head as she let go of her girlfriend and headed back to the couch. She needed to sit. She put her hand on the armrest and slowly lowered herself, sighing in relief. Allie hurried to her side, ready to help her if she needed it but Bea shook her head so the blonde sat by her side on the couch.

“So…Bea, what was that in the yard?” Doreen asked as she sat on one of the armchairs. They all were quite surprised by what happened since Bea had said nothing to them.

“Yeah. What the fuck was that?” Boomer asked, unable to hold back anymore.

“That was me bein’ a good actress,” Bea said and gave a humourless chuckle.

“What do you mean, Bea?” Maxine asked. She pulled one of the chairs from the table close and sat. Boomer took the other armchair, leaving the other couch for Sonia and Liz, who was making tea for everyone.

“When I was in medical, Kaz came to talk to me. Proposed peace between us and for everyone,” Bea explained easily. “And I accepted.”

“We understand that, love. But why?” Maxine asked.

“Why? ‘Cause… ‘Cause fuck, I’m tired. I’m so tired of all the fightin’, of having a target on my back. So I said yes, Max,” Bea explained and shook her head. She glanced at her girlfriend. “When…before, when you were taken to the hospital… Kaz and I talked and we came to a sorta understandin’. So this was an extension of that.”

“But what this whole deal means, Bea? I mean, what ya said in the yard…” Boomer was honestly confused.

“I set the conditions, the agreement is simple. No more fighting. We don’t fuck with each other anymore. Peace between our crews. No more drugs in this prison. And that’s it,” Bea explained simply. “She agreed to all my conditions.”

“And what did she ask in return?” Maxine asked, ever the strategist.

“My support in doin’ that stupid charade in the yard and…well…” Bea hesitated to continue because it was a bit embarrassing for her. She could feel the blush spreading over her cheeks already and she hated it. She glanced at her girlfriend. “…To keep ya happy.”

“What?” Allie asked, surprised.

“She promised to keep up her end of the deal…for you,” Bea told her honestly. She looked back at her crew. “That’s why you all need to understand what I’m ‘bout to say and do it.”

“What is it, love?” Liz asked as she started delivering the cups of tea.

“One of my conditions was to not involve any of you lot in any bullshit. And I need you all to promise to not get involved. **IF** anything happens, then you press the panic button and run like hell and get me or Kaz. But don’t get involved. And **IF** anyone asks anything of you, then you get me,” Bea explained, remarking her words to make sure her friends would understand.

“And what happens when Kaz needs back up?” Maxine asked. “Or if someone or a crew look for troubles?”

“Then **I’ll** get involved, not you nor Booms or any of you. Ya hear? The point of this whole bullshit is to keep you lot safe. I need you guys to be safe,” Bea said, trying to stress her point enough for them to understand.

“But Bea…” Doreen frowned. “You’re puttin’ your own ass on the line for us…That’s insane! How could Kaz ask you to do that?”

“Kaz didn’t ask me anything…That was **my** condition. You guys are safe, I work with her,” Bea replied and gave them all a tired look. “Aren’t you all tired of all the fighting? Aren’t you all fuckin’ exhausted? ‘Cause fuck knows I am. I’m tired of all of it. And if this is what it takes to finally get some fuckin’ peace, then so be it. Kaz and I are gonna make this peace work and she knows that if she fucks us over then I’ll kill her myself. But she won’t,” redhead added firmly and they all knew she meant it.

Bea sighed and rubbed her face.

“But Bea…” Liz begun but cut herself off when Bea shook her head.

“Haven’t I put you all through enough? Haven’t you all suffered enough? ‘Cause of me? ‘Cause of my decisions?” Bea observed the faces of her friends and sighed again.

“Bea, no. For better or worse, we all made our **own** decisions and you’re not responsible for them,” Allie said instantly as she grabbed her lover’s hand in her own.

“That may be true,” Bea conceded. “But my decisions have fucked you all over more than once. So I have to try this. If playing besties with Kaz is gonna accomplish that peace, then so be it.” She stared at her girlfriend, her eyes begging her to understand. “I’m so tired, Allie,” she adds, trying to keep her voice steady but failing. “Don’t you want to just…be?”

“I do. And that’s why I will always support you, Bea. But don’t forget that **we are** in this with you, all the way, babe,” Allie told her vehemently, her baby blues staring into her lover’s eyes.

Bea slowly nodded.

“Anyway…what you saw in the yard, the whole Queen Bea and the Top Dog shit…” Bea rolled her eyes at using those words. “That was just a charade for the women. To remind them exactly who they’re dealin’ with.” Bea gave a humourless dark smirk. “Now they remember exactly who I am, and the consequences of tryin’ to mess with me. Queen Bea and the Top Dog workin’ together sounds far better than Bea and Kaz wanna protect their friends. Ya know what I mean?” Bea laughed as the sheer stupidity of the whole thing. But the women bought it and that was enough.

Bea tilted her head back to rest on the back of the couch, wincing slightly. The still healing scars were a bitch…

“Well, then…It seems we have work to do,” Maxine said and clasped her hands together, smiling. “Peace does sound like a nice thing. It’ll be good to have some peace for a while.”

“Yeah… I look forwards to havin’ some peace around this place,” Liz agreed, smiling as well.

“So no more bashin’?” Boomer asked, almost disappointed.

“No, Booms. No more bashings,” Bea told her, not changing her position. Allie was gently rubbing her abs over her clothes and it was relaxing her a little too much, which was probably the blonde’s intent.

“Let’s make it last,” Doreen said, finally smiling in agreement as the group started talking about it.

Bea rolled her head lazily to her right and looked at her lover.

“If you keep doin’ that, I’m gonna fall asleep right here,” she said with a tired smile. “And I’m too sore and stiff to move.”

“I got you more vitamin E. How about I help ya lay down and you apply some?” Allie suggested, resisting the urge to be cheeky. Bea was injured, she didn’t need her running her mouth off like usual.

“Honestly? I don’t wanna move. And I gotta tell them ‘bout this, so…” Bea said, hoping her lover would get what she was trying to say.

“If you’re comfortable here…You sure?” Allie asked.

Bea nodded lightly.

“Okay,” Allie nodded. The blonde stood up and went straight to her cell.

“Are you okay, Bea? Are you in pain?” Maxine asked, looking at her friend with concern.

“I’m just tired, sore and stiff, Maxie. And don’t wanna move just now,” Bea replied without lifting her head from the back of the couch.

When Allie came back with the little bottle, she sat side-ways so she was facing Bea.

“You sure, babe?” She asked. She wanted Bea to be comfortable. She knew Bea had promised to share with their friends, because they worried, but she didn’t want Bea to be uncomfortable.

“They’re gonna see at some point. Better get it over with,” Bea replied and shrugged.

The redhead unzipped her hoodie and lifted her white t-shirt, revealing the still healing angry scars spread over her stomach and abs. She knew her friends were staring open-mouthed but she focused on the soothing feeling of Allie gently applying the balm.

“Shit, Bea,” Maxine breathed out, both shocked and horrified at the obvious trauma her friend had gone through. “Oh, honey…”

“Trust me, I had worse before. This is nothing, just annoying,” Bea muttered and she winced a little but then slowly relaxed again thanks to her lover’s gentle touch.

“What the fuck is worse than that?” Boomer couldn’t help to ask, wide-eyed.

“Cracked and broken ribs. Those are worse,” Bea replied easily and shrugged, Allie nodding her agreement silently.

“How many, Bea?” Maxine asked seriously. “What…what was the…” The dark-haired woman shook her head because she didn’t want to ask what the damage was, she didn’t want to say **that** word… But her best friend understood anyway.

“Doctor reckoned 10 to 13 stab wounds…wasn’t sure. But ‘bout that. My stomach, one of my ovaries, my womb and my liver were nicked so the doctors had to operate. Surgery took about 10 hours total. Except for the liver, there are inner scars left on top of the outer ones,” Bea answered and shrugged again, almost dismissing the importance of her injuries. She could deal with physical injuries; they were nothing new to her. She had dealt with worse physical injuries through the years, both during her marriage and since arriving to Wentworth.

“Don’t do that, love. Don’t dismiss your injuries just like that,” Liz told her, knowing that was exactly what the redhead was doing. “You almost died, Bea…”

“I have dealt with worse injuries, Liz. And those were **long** before Wentworth,” Bea told her, her eyes locked into her friend’s. She knew Liz knew exactly what she was talking about. “Told ya, cracked and broken ribs are worse and more dangerous than this. Specially when you got to heal them yourself without help. This ain’t nothing,” she added firmly.

Allie remained silent during the short exchange. She had a lot to say but nothing that could be said in front of their friends. What she wanted to say was the sort of thing that she and Bea talked in private, just between them. So she bit her tongue and simply nodded her agreement. She knew what cracked and broken ribs felt like.

“Holy fuck…Ya really are a fuckin’ cat, ain’tcha, Bea?” Boomer exclaimed, equal parts horrified and impressed.

Bea’s eyes shot up to her girlfriend as Allie tried to hold back a cheeky grin.

“Don’t. Don’t fuckin’ say it, Allie,” the redhead warned the younger woman even though she was holding back laughter of her own.

“Be aware I could make a thousand different pussy jokes right now but I won’t,” the blonde said, smirking.

Bea rolled her eyes.

“Perv,” she muttered.

“What jokes, Blondie?” Boomer asked, actually curious. She loved a good joke, specially if it was to tease Bea.

Allie opened her mouth to reply but Bea glared at her and Boomer.

“Don’t…just don’t,” the redhead warned again.

Allie pressed her lips together, still smiling, and gave her an innocent look as she finished applying the balm over Bea’s abs.

“There you go, babe,” she said and lowered the t-shirt. Her eyebrow rose up as she leered at her girlfriend. “Funny, I’m used to doing this the other way,” she whispered so only Bea would hear her.

“Piss off, perv,” Bea scoffed but she wasn’t being serious. “Thanks,” she added. Despite everything, she felt so relaxed in that moment that she could have fallen asleep right there. And if Allie continued playing with her hair like she was doing in that moment…she **would** fall asleep.

Allie managed to stir the conversation away from her lover and onto safer topics. Her left arm slid around Bea’s shoulders, giving her a comfy pillow as her fingers entwined with the curly hair and started a slow scalp-massage. She knew Bea was falling asleep literally in her arms and she didn’t mind at all. Allie knew Bea hadn’t slept well in the past three months.

Maxine glanced over and smiled when she noticed Bea was fast asleep against Allie. The others had noticed as well but no one had said a thing. Bea deserved her rest and if she felt comfortable enough to sleep surrounded by her family, then they would stay with her and not mention it.

 

*********************

 

The entire H1 crew had noticed how the moment they left their unit Bea forced herself to walk normally, not showing any pain. They all understood why and said nothing as they followed Bea to dinner.

“Let us get you a tray, love,” Liz told Bea so she wouldn’t have to. The redhead simply nodded and went to her usual seat at the head of the table.

Maxine, Boomer, Liz, Sonia and Allie got their trays and one for Bea before sitting around the table. The redhead thanked Liz and then shot a discreet smile at Allie who sat to her left. Doreen had stayed behind because she had forgotten something she wanted to show to Bea and had gone to get it.

“So…did I miss much while I was gone?” Bea asked as they ate.

“Not really, nothing special happened,” Maxine replied easily.

“Oi, tell her what the doc said,” Boomer told her with an excited grin.

“What did your doctor said, Maxie?” Bea asked curious to hear about it. Maxine looked much better, less tired and not as sick as she had the last couple of times she had seen her at the hospital.

“The doctor said that my treatment is going great, that my body is responding great and I will get better soon,” Maxine answered with a happy smile.

“That’s such great news, Max!” Bea exclaimed, happy, and reached out to take her friend’s hand. Her hand squeezed Maxine’s. “I’m so happy for ya, sweetie!”

“Thanks, Bea. I feel better already,” the dark-haired woman said.

“Fuck, those are fantastic news, Max…” The redhead repeated, feeling incredibly happy for her best friend.

“Those news definitely lifted up our spirits after everything that happened,” Liz commented. “But we got news that you were alright, Allie was fine and back with us and workin’ out. Maxie’s treatment was goin’ great… Lots of great news,” she added with a smile, basking in the knowledge that their family was okay.

“Whoa, wait, Liz…Allie? Workin’ out?” Bea’s disbelieving eyes looked back and forth between the two blondes. “You workin’ out?” She asked her girlfriend.

“Yeah! Why so surprised?” Allie asked, pretending not to understand her girlfriend’s surprise.

“No way! Really? You?” Bea asked, not believing her ears. She leaned in closer. “But the only exercise you like is s…well, you know what!” She exclaimed trying to keep her voice low so only Allie would hear her but she knew the entire table had heard her when they started snickering like teenagers. “Oh grow up!” She hissed at them half-heartedly.

“Yeah well… The doctor recommended regular exercise in order to get better. So Booms and Max decided to become my coaches. I’m gettin’ stronger every day,” Allie said with a grin and flexed her arms playfully, as if she was showing just how strong she was.

Boomer and Maxine fanned themselves, continuing with the joke Allie had made, which made everyone laugh. Bea laughed and shook her head at her friends’ and girlfriend’s antics. She was glad that Allie had integrated into the group so nicely. It truly warmed her heart to know that no matter what, Allie wasn’t alone.

Doreen approached them with a tray for herself and sat at the end of the table.

“Finally. Got stopped like three times on the way here,” she said, wide-eyed at what had happened.

“Why, Dor?” Liz asked her with a little frown.

“Again, Bea’s got the whole prison talkin’, Liz,” Doreen replied with a nod towards the other end of the table. She chuckled. “The women who stopped me were all wonderin’ if it really was true that now Bea and Kaz declared peace. Before you even ask, Bea, yeah, I told them it was,” Doreen said because she knew that Bea would ask what she had said.

“Thanks, Dor,” Bea said with a nod.

“Oh by the way, this is what I wanted to show ya,” Doreen said and passed a picture to Allie so the blonde could pass it to Bea. “Look at my big boy!” She said proudly.

“Wow…is this little Josh?” Bea asked, shocked as she looked at the picture in her hands. Joshua was sitting on his father’s lap and smiling wide for the picture. He looked so big! “He’s huge! He’s so big and looks more and more like you every day, Dor!”

“Nah! Ya think?” Doreen asked, not quite believing it even though all her friends had said the same thing.

“Yes! He looks like you so much!” Bea said vehemently. “Don’t you all think so?” She asked the women around the table.

“Yeah! Totally!” Allie agreed.

“Kiddo really really looks like ya,” Boomer agreed as well.

The rest of the women echoed the same thoughts although Doreen seemed to be the only one who didn’t see the resemblance between her son and herself.

“Oi, Bea! Forgot to tell ya!” Boomer exclaimed suddenly, when they were almost done eating. “Spoke to Franky on the phone today early.”

“You did? How is she?” Bea asked, interest peaked.

“She’s fine. Ya know Franky. She’s always fine!” Boomer joked and laughed, her friends laughing along because yes, they knew Franky. “Told her you’d be comin’ back today and she said to tell ya that she’ll visit ya this week. She said that she wanna smack ya in the head for bein’ a fuckin’ idiot,” the large woman cackled.

“Franky can fuck off. I ain’t afraid of her!” Bea snorted but she was laughing too.

“Is that the same Franky you told me about?” Allie asked her girlfriend, curious. She could guess it was the same person but she didn’t want to assume.

“Yeah. Same person,” Bea replied and folded her arms upon the table, one the blonde’s hands instantly entwining their fingers together.

“Ya know, you’re gonna have to introduce us, one day. I keep on hearin’ all these stories about her but I don’t have a face to link with the name,” Allie said, nudging her girlfriend’s arm with her hand.

“You wanna meet Franky? Oh shit… Am not sure the world is ready for that,” Bea joked with a crocked smirk. “You two in the same room… may be bad for my health,” she snorted.

Allie’s jaw dropped in mock-offence.

“Now that’s offends me, Smith! I’m truly offended!” She exclaimed, as if she was upset about it. But she really wasn’t, she was just kidding around and the redhead knew it.

“Deal with it, Novak,” Bea bantered back and shrugged.

“That meeting would be quite interesting,” Maxine commented, trying to hold back a smile but not quite managing it.

“I don’t know… Bea may be right. Allie and Franky in the same room could be bad for her heart,” Liz said, joining in the joke.

“See? Liz gets it.” Bea pointed at the older blonde with her hand. “Thank you, Liz. Thank you,” she chuckled.

“Not you too, Liz!” Allie gasped in shock and stared at the older blonde open-mouthed. “Ladies, you offend me, be aware of that.”

“Aaawww… Poor Allie,” Maxine cooed playfully. “Don’t listen to them, sweetie. Franky would love you,” she reassures her with a wink.

“That’s the scary part, Maxie. Those two would be dangerous,” Bea laughed. “Dangerous for my sanity.”

“Oh you and I are definitely talkin’ about this in private later,” Allie mock-threatened.

“Oooohhh!! Bea’s gettin’ cut off!” Boomer giggled with glee.

They all expected Bea to blush and say something like _‘fuck off’_ or _‘Boomer, shut up’_ but instead Bea leaned forward and looked at her friend with an almost smug look on her face.

“Good thing I’m not cleared for physical activities, then. Don’t you think?” She said and then leaned back on her chair, smug at having shut Boomer up.

“You’re not, hon?” Maxine asked. All jokes were suddenly forgotten, replaced with concern for her friend’s health.

“Not yet. In two weeks, I’m goin’ back to the hospital for a check-up with the doctor and she’s gonna clear me to work and exercise or not,” Bea replied easily, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“So you won’t get back to work ‘till you’re all cleared?” Doreen asked. “What will you do ‘till then?”

“Well, Ms Bennett agreed that it would be a good idea to set up my salon again. So I’ll be doin’ that,” Bea explained and then grinned. “If anyone wants to help, I could use some.”

“I’m in,” Maxine said instantly.

“So am I,” Allie added with a grin.

“Good, good.” Bea smiled at them.

 

*********************

 

 

Back in their unit after dinner, they sat around the table as usual. Bea pulled on Allie’s sleeve so the blonde dragged her chair closer until their chairs were together. The blonde leaned against her girlfriend’s side, resting her head on Bea’s shoulder. Bea wrapped her right arm around the younger woman and rested her chin against Allie’s head.

“You tired?” Allie whispered.

“A bit, yeah,” Bea answered. She noticed Liz going to the kitchen to make tea. “Hey, Liz?” She called out to get the older woman’s attention.

“Yes, love?”

“Is there left some of that lavender tea you used to have?”

“‘Course there is, love. Would you like some?” Liz asked and grabbed the lavender tea box.

“Please, if you don’t mind,” Bea replied and nodded.

“Water’s almost ready so right away, Bea,” the older woman said and smiled as she prepared the tea.

Allie lifted her head and Bea rested their foreheads together, creating a little bubble where it was just them and no one else. The other women around them didn’t matter at all; in that moment…it was just them.

“Wanna go to bed after I’m done with my tea?” Bea asked, keeping her voice so low it was a mere whisper, so only her girlfriend would hear.

“Ya want me to stay over with ya tonight?” Allie asked in return. She wanted to stay with Bea and cuddle her and don’t let go of her after being separated for three months. But she would always respect her girlfriend’s wishes so she had to ask.

“I do,” the redhead replied. “Unless you wanna be alone tonight?”

“No, no. I wanna stay with ya. But I had to ask,” the blonde said with one of her typical charming smiles.

Bea smiled at how thoughtful Allie always was with her.

“Here ya go, love…” Liz placed a steamy cup of tea in front of Bea and smiled at them. It truly warmed her heart to see them so obviously in love.

“Thanks, Liz.”

“C’mon, drink your tea,” Allie said as she pulled away to give her space and shot her a quick wink.

Bea shook her head and said nothing, just picked up her cup and drank her tea.

“You done with this?” Allie asked Doreen and pointed to one of the magazines the other woman had left on the table. Doreen was reading another one.

“You can have it,” Doreen replied with a nod.

“Thanks,” Allie said and picked up the magazine. She wasn’t that interested in reading a gossips magazine but she wanted to just pass the time until Bea was done with her tea and ready to head to bed.

It didn’t last long, though. Because just a few minutes later Bea was practically falling asleep into her cup. Allie put down the magazine, gently took the cup and placed her hand on her lover’s shoulder.

“Hey, babe… C’mon,” she said as she stood up. She put her arm around the redhead’s shoulders and helped her stand. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Okay,” it was all Bea said because she truly felt physically tired.

“Night, guys,” Allie told the other women as she and Bea walked around the table, the H1 crew biding them good night. The redhead simply waved her hand.

The couple entered Bea’s cell, only parting so Allie could close the door behind them. But Bea wrapped her arms around the younger woman pulling their bodies as close as they could be and slowly twirled them around. She leaned her back against the closed door.

“Aren’t you tired?” Allie asked as she wrapped her arms around the older woman’s waist. She rested her forehead against her lover’s and smiled, enjoying the closeness.

“I am. But I wanna feel you close for a bit. It’s the first time we’re truly alone in the whole day,” Bea said as tightened her hold around her girlfriend, her hands caressing Allie’s back over the clothes.

“I know…” Allie kissed her then, a sweet tender kiss that made goose bumps spread all over the older woman’s body. “I’m so happy you’re back, Bea,” she whispered between tender lazy kisses.

“So am I. I missed everyone, but specially you,” Bea breathed out, staring at her girlfriend with loving eyes. “I need you close…”

“So…no physical activities for two more weeks, does that include sex?” Allie teased as she playfully kissed her girlfriend again. She **knew** sex was off the table until Bea was cleared, but it wouldn’t stop her from teasing the older woman a bit.

“You know it does so don’t start,” Bea chuckled. She buried her face in the blonde’s neck and inhaled that so-familiar scent: soap and something that was so uniquely Allie, like a warm spring morning by the sea.

“If you do that, then I won’t be held responsible for my actions,” Allie teased, the cheeky smirk clear in her voice.

“Piss off,” the redhead scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as she lifted her head. “Don’t you have to go to your cell to get your bed wear?” She asked as she pulled away slowly and moved around her girlfriend to grab hers.

“Eeehh…not really. I hope ya don’t mind but…I’ve kinda been stayin’ here, while you were gone,” Allie confessed with a sheepish look in her face and leaned back against the doorframe. Bea noticed the extra clothes next to her own and nodded. “I’m sorry, I know it’s probably an absolute intrusion of your private space but I just…I just missed ya and needed to…” She shook her head, kicking herself mentally.

“Hey, no, no. I don’t mind,” Bea hurried to reassure the younger woman. She stepped closer and cupped the blonde’s head gently. “I really don’t mind that you stayed here. For real. I don’t…I get it, I do,” she added because she did understand it for real. She had laid on Allie’s bed, crying, for hours after the blonde had been taken to the hospital, clutching the blonde’s hoodie.

“You really don’t mind?” Allie asked, needing the reassurance.

“No, love. I don’t mind at all.”

“Well, that’s good. Glad to hear that,” Allie said, relieved of the fact.

They changed in silence, exchanging glances and smiles as they put their pijamas. Even though they had been intimate already, it was still very new, specially for Bea, and Allie wanted to respect that, wanted to give her space to feel fully comfortable. She didn’t want to do anything to push Bea.

“Why don’t you lay down first so you can get comfortable?” Allie suggested as she finished dressing.

Bea sat on the edge of the bed and swung her legs onto the bed and under the covers, laying on her back by the wall. She groaned a little as she got comfortable but sighed when she stilled. She didn’t know how much she missed her bed until that moment. Allie lowered herself next to her slowly to make sure she wouldn’t cause any pain to her lover and rolled onto her side. Bea had her arms over the covers on top of her stomach so Allie reached out with her right hand and entwined their fingers together.

“Are you comfy?” The blonde asked.

“Yeah. I am. Allie…” Bea hesitated for a moment but then gathered her courage to say. “There’s somethin’ I wanted to tell you…When I was in medical, Ms Westfall came to talk to me, check on how I was doin’. And I asked her if I could see her, have sessions with her. And she agreed. So I’m gonna see her once a week.”

Allie observed her for a second before nodding.

“That sounds great, babe. If it’s gonna do ya good, then I fully support ya,” the blonde said and smiled. She just wanted the best for Bea.

“You do?” Bea asked, as always touched by the blonde’s care and love.

“‘Course, Bea. If it’s gonna help ya, then I support ya **AND** I’ll do everything in my power to help,” Allie reassured her honestly.

“I told Ms Westfall ‘bout us, ‘bout you, and she thinks that we could even do a joint session…together, at  some point,” Bea said, somewhat sheepish.

“Sure. Why not… I never attended couples’ therapy before,” Allie joked and giggled when her lover rolled her eyes at her.

“I’m serious,” the older woman protested.

“I know. So am I. Whatever ya need, Bea. For real,” the blonde reassured her seriously.

“Thank you, Allie…”

Allie winked and snuggled closer to her girlfriend, intending to sleep. She could see Bea’s hands were playing with her fingers in the most innocent way and she smiled.

“You’re not sleepy anymore?” She asked, keeping her voice low.

“I am but…” Bea avoided her girlfriend’s eyes as she admitted what was bothering her. “I’m afraid of fallin’ asleep.”

Allie simply slid her arm under the covers and placed her hand over the redhead’s breast, right over her heart.

“This isn’t a dream, this is **real** , babe,” she whispered reassuringly. “We’re here **together** … And tomorrow morning we’ll wake up, **together** , and we’ll enjoy our morning, as we should’ve done that day,” the blonde stated confidently, putting emphasis on the words to make sure the older woman got the message. She pressed her lips to the skin of Bea’s shoulder and gave her a small smirk. “And if **I** happen to wake up first tomorrow, then I’ll wake your sweet ass up just to tell ya I told ya so…”

Bea said nothing for a moment but the corner of her mouth rose as she bit back a smile. Allie always knew just what to say to make her feel better and she loved her even more for it.

“Thank you,” she whispered gratefully.

“No need. Now let’s try to sleep, alright?” Allie requested gently because she knew how much her lover needed it.

Bea simply nodded and burrowed herself closer as much as she could.

 

 

*********************

 

 

The booming voice that announced the morning count woke them up the next morning. Allie’s eyes fluttered open and slowly she tried to untangle herself from her girlfriend. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and face: it had been the best sleep she had gotten in the past three months. After stretching her arms and neck a little the blonde checked the stirring woman beside her. Bea was just awaking and her eyes were still unfocused, clouded with sleep.

“Wake-y wake-y…” Allie chimed happily while she laid back down on her side and observed her awaking girlfriend. “C’mon, sleepyhead. Count will be in a few minutes.”

Bea moaned, her voice heavy with sleep as she fully awoke and smiled at the beaming blonde next to her. Her heart jumped within her chest as she realized that yes, it was true. Her girlfriend had been right and this wasn’t a dream. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes at the revelation and her voice simply refused to work just yet. She wanted to say something, she wanted to laugh with joy, but her voice just wasn’t working.

Allie must have seen it in her eyes because the blonde simply leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet tender kiss. And Bea just melted into her, her arms wrapping around the blonde she was so thoroughly kissing.

“Now **that’s** a good morning kiss,” Allie stated and rested her forehead on Bea’s. “Good morning, babe.”

“Good morning, Alliecat,” Bea’s raspy voice responded and the blonde groaned.

“Not fair, Bea. Your voice does things to me, ya know?” She teased, unable to help herself.

“You just don’t rest, do ya?” Bea asked, honestly wondering if her girlfriend **ever** stopped flirting and teasing.

“Never,” the blonde replied and winked before pulling away and getting out of the bed. “Now c’mon, morning count, babe. Gotta go back to my cell.”

“Yeah, yeah, comin’,” Bea groaned as she sat up and sat on the edge of her bed.

Allie went to the door, she would only have to stand in her doorway for the count and then she could go back to Bea’s cell to change into her everyday clothes. But before opening the door she stopped and looked back at her girlfriend.

“Hey, babe,” she called out and waited until the redhead looked at her.

“Yeah?” Bea asked.

“Told ya so,” she added, smug as ever, and blew her a kiss before opening the door and leaving. The blonde closed the door behind herself.

Bea stared at the closed door for a minute…and then burst out laughing, shaking her head at the sheer cheekiness of her girlfriend. _‘Told me so, indeed,’_ she thought to herself. It was a new day, and they were together. And together they could face anything…now the future awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> IF you all like this one-shot, then I may turn it into a series of one-shots. I certainly do have LOTS of ideas for this pairing and this little version of the universe of mine. I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for your time, people. And hopefully you'll come back for more. ;)


End file.
